


This is the Man that John Loves

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Mother Goose Ships Johnlock [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, soft john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: These are the pants, so silky and smooth, that are worn by the man that John loves.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themonochromefactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonochromefactor/gifts).



This is the man that John loves.  
  
These are the pants, so silky and smooth  
That are worn by the man that John loves.  
  
These are the hands that stroke and soothe  
Over the pants, so silky and smooth  
Worn by the man that John loves.  
  
These are the arms, strong and sure  
Attached to the hands that stroke and soothe  
Over the pants, so silky and smooth  
Worn by the man that John loves.  
  
This is the heart, open and pure  
Connected to the arms, strong and sure  
Attached to the hands that stroke and soothe  
Over the pants, so silky and smooth  
Worn by the man that John loves.  
  
These are the words, honest and true  
Straight from the heart, open and pure  
Connected to the arms, strong and sure  
Attached to the hands that stroke and soothe  
Over the pants, so silky and smooth  
Worn by the man that John loves.  
  
This is John, saying “I love you”  
These three words, so honest and true  
Straight from the heart, open and pure  
Connected to the arms, strong and sure  
Attached to the hands that stroke and soothe  
As they take off the pants, so silky and smooth  
And touch the man that John loves.  
  
Sherlock’s the man that John loves.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kudos button.
> 
>  This is the reader who makes me smile  
>  By clicking the kudos button.
> 
>  This is the reason that writing’s worthwhile   
> Because of the reader who makes me smile   
> By clicking the kudos button. 
> 
> :)  


End file.
